


Quite a Pair

by Pom_Rania



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8507998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pom_Rania/pseuds/Pom_Rania
Summary: Cham Syndulla thinks about his daughter and the Jedi. Set immediately after "Hera's Heroes".





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://advancedtreelover.tumblr.com/post/152034373628/quite-a-pair-he-thought-by) piece of artwork.

Quite a pair, Cham Syndulla thought, his daughter and the Jedi. They didn’t “move as one person”, as the romantics sometimes described it; they moved like two people who were close with each other and worked extremely well together. 

He had only ever seen them like that, but he knew it had been otherwise. 

He remembered getting that call from Hera, her voice and face composed and professional, informing him that a member of her crew had been severely injured and thus their group would be functioning at a reduced level for some time. All warmth had been absent from her, focusing only on the mission, and it had broken his heart because he remembered doing the exact same thing and all the pain that it meant. 

He remembered their later talks, when she opened up with how she was losing Kanan, and how helpless he had felt in that situation. His wife had been lost to death, with no chance of getting her back, and he had known it from the moment he saw her topple down. The only advice he could give – grieve and leave the past behind – would not help Hera, would be worse than useless; her partner was still alive. 

He remembered when she started describing more triumphs than struggles, when some of the hardness and pain began to fade from her eyes. 

The first time they met in person again after almost a year, he barely had time to talk with her; it was all bad news and strategy sessions, and discussions could wait. But he saw that she still had her fire, her drive, her strength, and that was sufficient for the moment. 

After Hera’s capture, and before the exchange, he tried to talk with the Jedi about their relationship. He knew that his daughter didn’t need the “protection” of a legal marriage, like in the old days when an unmarried orphaned child might have no claim to their heritage and could easily become destitute. He was still a father though, he cared for and wanted the best for her, and he was also curious. (He was fully prepared to die for her in the next few hours, he was almost beyond caring if he seemed nosy.) Kanan danced around every question, and never gave a straight answer; he was very like the Jedi of old in that respect, if none other. 

Once everything was over, and they were all safe... he watched the two. He saw how Kanan smiled more when Hera talked to him, and how Hera’s lekku curled together as she spent time with Kanan. Whatever they were to each other, he decided, they had his blessing. 

He still almost spat out his drink when she affectionately grabbed Kanan’s rear as they walked off.


End file.
